


Getting Pounded by Your Boss

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Review - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Forrest reviews getting pounded by your boss.





	

“What’s our next review?” Forrest asked.

“We have a video from Caroline in Minnesota,” AJ said.

On the screen, Caroline said, “Hey there. I’ve been having a lot of sexual fantasies about my boss lately. But… I don’t think he’d ever go for me. So I guess I’ll always have to wonder… what’s it like to get pounded by your boss?”

When the video ended, Forrest nodded a little. “Okay, that’s certainly an interesting and unique life experience. Time to, um, time to go find out what it’s like to, uh…”

He coudn’t bring himself to say it, but AJ helpfully chimed in, “Get pounded by your boss.”

“Right,” he said.

 

Forrest took a few deep breaths and then headed for Grant’s office. “Hey,” he said. “Hi there. Can I, um… are you busy?”

“Come on in, Forrest,” Grant said. He glanced at the crew that was also entering the office before turning his attention back to Forrest. “How can I help you?”

“Oh boy. How can you help me,” Forrest repeated. He laughed.

Grant looked back at him, waiting.

“So, interesting day today,” Forrest said. “I’m doing the show and then I get this question from a woman who wants to know, uh, what it’s like…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Why don’t you just look at today’s footage for yourself and then I’ll see you back at your house. Thanks again for letting me stay there, by the way. You’re a great guy. Does all your stuff work since you got paralyzed?”

Grant blinked at the abrupt question. “What was that last thing you said?”

“Never mind. Just curious,” Forrest said, standing up. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Forrest was almost at the door when Grant said, “I can still sustain an erection if that’s what you’re asking, Forrest.”

“Oh. Okay,” Forrest said.

“Are you reviewing asking someone an invasive question?” Grant asked.

“Oh, no, no, it’s, um…”

“That was rhetorical,” Grant said. “You can go now.”

 

Forrest was eating dinner-- with a small crew filming-- when Grant joined him. “Did you watch the, uh…”

“I did,” Grant said.

“So. The thing is, with the vetoes, I that it’s proper form to veto something before leaving the studio, which I didn’t do, so I feel like…”

“Yes?” Grant asked after Forrest trailed off.

“I feel like I owe it to the viewers to complete the review,” Forrest said. “Um. What do you think about that?”

“Well, Forrest, in real life, you can’t just tell someone they need to have sex with you because it’s for a review, so I think if you wanted the genuine life experience it would include actually convincing your boss,” he said. “Don’t you think?”

“Oh, I see, a sort of… a seduction,” Forrest said, nodding.

“Yes. If that’s possible,” Grant said.

“Well, I hope it is because otherwise we wouldn’t have an episode,” Forrest said, laughing nervously.

“We’ll see,” Grant said. After a second, he asked, “Could you leave me alone?”

“Leave you alone? Well, then I couldn’t--”

“People aren’t generally won over by someone refusing to leave them alone when they ask for it,” Grant told him.

“Right. Of course,” he said. “I’ll… I’ll circle back to you later.”

“Great,” Grant said.

 

Forrest decided to go out and buy a bottle of wine and hope Grant was in a more social mood when he got back.

He found him in his living room.

“Hey there!” Forrest said. “You busy?”

Grant sighed. “I guess not.” He paused the TV.

“I bought this nice bottle of wine,” Forrest told him, showing him the bottle.

“That’s not a nice bottle of wine,” Grant informed him. “I have a dozen nicer bottles of wine in the basement of this house.”

“Oh,” Forrest said. “Well… regardless. Would you like to sit with me and share this bottle?”

After a long pause, Grant said, “Sure. Why not?”

Forrest poured two glasses and handed one to Grant.

“Well, cheers,” he said. “To new experiences!”

“What did you say?” Grant asked.

“To new experiences,” Forrest repeated, his voice wavering a little.

“Well,” Grant said. “Maybe.”

Forrest took a big gulp of his wine. “This is nice,” he said. When Grant didn’t say anything for a while, Forrest said, “You know, it’s funny, sometimes I feel like you’re mad at me.”

“Oh,” Grant said. He drank his wine silently. After a second, he said, “Maybe part of what you’re picking up on is that I’m traumatized.”

“Oh,” Forrest said, furrowing his eyebrows and nodding a little. “I guess I hadn’t thought about it in those terms.”

“It doesn’t necessarily have anything to do with my feelings for you. I’m just traumatized,” Grant said.

“Right, right,” Forrest said, nodding a little.

“You probably are too,” Grant said.

“Oh. I don’t know about that,” Forrest said. “I’m mostly, just… focusing on work. On the reviews.”

“Mmhmm,” Grant said.

“Just knocking those out,” Forrest said. He laughed and said, “I’d really like to get on with that. You know, keep making progress.” He started rapidly tapping his finger on his leg.

“Well, I’m tired,” Grant said.

“You’re sure? You wouldn’t like one more glass?”

To Forrest’s relief, Grant said, “Okay. One more glass.”

Forrest poured wine for both of them and handed Grant his glass.

“You know, it’s funny,” Forrest said. “Things are so easy when you’re younger, aren’t they? I mean, I was trying to remember how I won over my wife and… and I don’t even remember, you know? One minute we were just sitting in the dining hall complaining about classes and then we were in my dorm and she was kissing me. Now everything is so much harder.”

After a minute, Grant nodded. “I know what you mean. I get lonely too.”

“Oh, you-- you get lonely. That’s fantastic!” Forrest said. After a second, he said, “I mean, that’s not fantastic for you, but we both get lonely. That’s a good jumping off point. For-- for the thing.”

“For getting your ass pounded,” Grant said.

“Well, it’s actually just getting pounded,” Forrest said.

“But, that is where it would happen,” Grant said. “In your asshole.”

“Well, that’s… that’s crude…” Forrest said.

“But, it’s what would happen,” Grant said.

“Yes. Yes, that is what is hopefully going to happen,” Forrest said.

“Okay,” Grant said, setting his glass down. “Forrest. Do you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes!” Forrest said, feeling relieved and standing up with excitement. “Yes! I’m so glad you’re cooperating. Let’s go. Let’s--”

Grant shook his head. “That wasn’t an offer. I’m just asking you. Do you want to have sex with me?”

Forrest furrowed up his eyebrows. “Well, I promised the viewers I wouldn’t use any vetoes this season and if I were going to use one, I would do so before leaving the studio…”

Grant shook his head again. “I understand that. That’s not what I’m asking about. Speaking as just a human in this world do you, Forrest, want to have sex with me?”

Forrest bit his lip thoughtfully at the question.

“Many people would think there’s a moral issue...” Grant said. “... with having sex with someone who is…”

He trailed off. Forrest looked at one of the cameras to give it a questioning look and laugh.

“Let me put this another way. If I’m going to have sex with someone, I want it to be because they feel something for me,” Grant said.

“Like… like love?” Forrest asked, feeling very worried about how long this review might take.

“Sexual attraction,” Grant said.

“Oh,” Forrest said. “Hm.” He looked at Grant. He’d never thought about him like that before, but now that he was, he did think that he was very handsome. “You have a very nice body for a man,” he said. “Very, um, very slight.” He laughed nervously.

Grant patted the spot closest to him on the couch. Forrest sat down again.

“I think we should start with kissing,” Grant said. “And see if we enjoy that.”

“Excellent idea,” Forrest said. He leaned in and started gently kissing Grant. He wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of kissing a man or the close bond that he and Grant shared after all they’d been to or just how long it had been since he’d known the touch of another human, but the kiss felt incredible. He quickly started kissing him harder.

Grant put a hand on the back of Forrest’s head and kissed back aggressively.

When Grant pulled away, Forrest whined and tried to start kissing him again.

“I’m just pulling away so I can take your clothes off,” Grant told him with a little smile.

“Oh, okay, go ahead,” Forrest said, nodding.

Grant pulled off Forrest’s tie and tossed it aside, then pulled off his jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt and ran a hand down his chest. He kissed down Forrest’s neck.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Grant said.

Forrest beamed and said, “Great idea!”

Grant called his nurse over to take him upstairs.

“Oh, I can do that for you,” Forrest said, following them. “If it’d be more romantic or…”

“No thanks,” Grant called back to him. Once he was settled on his bed, he asked his nurse to leave them alone.

Forrest crawled onto the bed and started kissing Grant again. Grant pulled away and said, “I think the crew should probably leave now.”

“Oh, then they won’t, um-- they won’t have footage of the…the thing… to intercut with my review.”

“I think you can probably just talk about it,” Grant suggested. He waved the crew out.

When they were actually alone, Grant pulled Forrest into another rough kiss.

“You feel really good to kiss,” Forrest said happily.

“Thank you,” Grant said. “Do you think you’ll enjoy getting fucked as much?”

“I hope so,” Forrest said nervously.

“I hope so too,” Grant said as he moved his hand down to Forrest’s ass.

Forrest groaned and kissed him again.

He undressed, then pulled off Grant’s clothes. Once Grant’s underwear was off, he looked down at his erection.

“That is, um, that’s a penis,” Forrest said.

“Yes,” Grant said. Forrest kept staring down at it until Grant said, “I have condoms and lubricant in the dresser.”

Forrest opened Grant’s dresser. He put a condom on him and then lubricated it.

“Okay,” he said.

“Okay,” Grant agreed.

Forrest straddled him. “Here goes,” he said. He started lowering himself on Grant’s cock.

“You’re doing a really good job,” Grant told him.

Forrest looked down at him, surprised at the encouragement.

He started riding him harder.

“That’s great,” Grant said, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

Forrest groaned. It felt much better than he’d anticipated. “Oh, wow,” he said softly. “God, Grant.”

“You like that?” Grant asked.

“Mmhmm,” Forrest said breathily as he kept riding him.

“Can you do that faster?” Grant asked.

Forrest started rocked his hips more rapidly. “Like that?”

“That’s perfect,” Grant said.

Forrest moaned. “Wow, you really feel amazing inside me,” he said.

Grant moaned as he came. Forrest slowly got off of him and then threw the condom out.

He returned to the bed and nuzzled against Grant’s chest. “Wow,” he said.

“Yeah, that was… actually really nice,” Grant said, petting Forrest’s hair a little.

Forrest smiled. “Yeah,” he said. “You know, maybe this review was selected out of all of them because the universe is trying to bring us together.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Grant asked.

“Well, we’ve already been through so much,” Forrest said. “I’m realizing now… no one understands me like you do. You are my best friend, a voice of guidance, and now… maybe more. Doesn’t that make sense? I mean, would you like that?”

“Well,” Grant said. After a moment of reflection, he said, “The assignment isn’t be boyfriends with your boss. It’s get your ass pounded by your boss.”

“Actually, it’s just get pounded,” Forrest murmured.

“Could you go back down to the garage?” Grant asked. “So I can sleep.”

“Oh,” Forrest said. “Um. Sure. Yeah, I’ll, uh, I’ll let you get some sleep. Sleep is important.”

 

 

 

“Getting pounded by my boss was the closest I’d felt to another human being in a very long time,” Forrest said, when he was back in the studio. “That experience was not unlike finding a morsel of food when you’ve been starving. And I would know! But, since that experience I’ve felt a deeper, more aching loneliness than ever before. And because of the nature of the employer-employee relationship, trying to focus on my work like I usually do simply reminds me of that loneliness even more. I give ‘Getting Pounded by Your Boss’ two stars.”


End file.
